


Waking

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Canadian Shack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane crash leaves Nagi and Mamoru in the woods with some choices Mamoru may not be ready to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CaptainBlue for betaing.

Nagi woke up on the floor of a shack, dressed only in his underwear.

"Shit," he said.

"How do you feel?" Mamoru said, from somewhere over his shoulder.

Nagi considered as he hauled himself up. His head was throbbing and his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. "Like I single-handedly saved us both from an exploding airplane."

"I got the carry-on bags," Mamoru said, a bit defensively. He'd lit a gas lantern, and the bags under his eyes looked huge.

Nagi snorted. "Where are we?"

"I haven't turned on the phones, I don't want anyone knowing," Mamoru said. "But my best guess is Canada, probably one of the western territories. Things got kind of weird by the end." He handed Nagi a protein bar.

Nagi unwrapped it and took a bite; it was from his bag, not Mamoru's. He nodded in thanks.

"I've got some canned stew heating up," Mamoru said. "Not sure how old it is, but it smelled okay."

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe ten hours," Mamoru said, walking over to the fireplace and stirring the stew. "My watch broke."

Nagi nodded. "I don't care if it's cold," he said.

"It's warmed up some anyway," Mamoru said. He'd found bowls somewhere, and he ladled the stew carefully, giving Nagi the lion's share.

"You don't have to--"

"You need it," Mamoru said, shaking his head. "I ate a little already."

"How much food do we have?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Enough. Looks like it's going to rain, so I think we should stay put for a little while. It'll give us time to plan things, anyway."

The shack must've been someone's hunting camp; there were a few empty hooks for rifles on the walls, a moose head in the corner. It was small, and there was only one mattress on the floor. Mamoru had covered him with a few blankets he must've found somewhere. "You should get some rest," Nagi said.

"I'm fine." Mamoru's eyes flicked toward the door.

Not for the first time, Nagi wondered how Mamoru, who'd never been held by the loving embrace of Essett or Rosenkreuz, had ended up so paranoid. "Mamoru," he said sharply. "No one's looking for us."

"I'm just--"

"You're being stupid," Nagi said. "Knock it off."

Mamoru glared at him, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyone who knows about the plane thinks we're dead," Nagi continued. "Anyone who doesn't has no idea where we are. Get some rest."

"Fine," Mamoru said.

"Where're my clothes?"

"They're not dry yet," Mamoru said, nodding at a few shadowy shapes Nagi hadn't noticed -- their clothes, presumably, draped over chairs. "It was cold when we got here. Still is, outside."

"Thanks," Nagi said. His last memories were of Mamoru half-supporting him, half-dragging him through the woods. It was a miracle Mamoru had managed to stay awake this long. "Come on," he said, shoving over on the mattress. "Get some sleep, if you're not hungry. I'll be here."

Mamoru considered for a moment. "Okay," he said. Mamoru's shirt felt cold as he got in under the blanket, his back to Nagi. He was drawn into himself, even more than usual.

 _Anyone who knows about the plane thinks we're dead,_ Nagi thought again. "You don't have to go back," Nagi said, and felt Mamoru's back tense.

"I know," Mamoru said. "But I have...."

"I know," Nagi said. "Just think about it."

"All right," Mamoru said.

Nagi held still until he was sure Mamoru had fallen asleep.


End file.
